Stress Relief
by TheWillOfMythal
Summary: Alex is a little stressed out because of work. But Piper might have noticed something else in her behavior that could indicate the actual problem, and once she gets her confirmation, she persuades Alex to take a short break, so that she can take care of her. One shot. Vauseman smut.


Hi everyone!

I'm back with another short one-shot for you guys. This one is not a request, though. Just a smutty little snack :P

Enjoy

* * *

She has been shifting on the chair for a good ten minutes now.

Changing position.

Leaning forward and then back again.

Uncrossing and recrossing her legs.

Focusing harder on her work, on the opened laptop in front of her, alternating between frowning on the list of emails she has yet to respond to, and scowling on the airplane companies sites that she is restlessly searching to book a last minute flight.

But even she, with all the control that she possesses, is having a hard time trying to ignore the... _feeling,_ slowly stirring inside of her, and that you have now observed for a while, making you glance periodically at her over the top of your book, before returning to the same paragraph at the end of the page that you have been reading for the same amount of time.

You can't help it. Just like you can't help the little smirk that tugs at the corner of your mouth.

Because apparently, even when her attention is diverted from something other than you, there is no resisting the magnetism of her alluring presence.

Your gaze always gets hopelessly drawn to her.

Even more easily in these specific circumstances.

It's almost like you can feel the energy in the air shift along with her stirring need.

Less than another minute passes before you catch some more movement with the corner of your eye, and this time, when you briefly glance over towards the desk and see her squirm once more on the chair, scooting closer towards the edge, you finally decide to address the issue. Subtly offering something that could be mutually beneficial.

"You know," You start, with nonchalance, eyes still on the book opened in your hands, not looking up from your reading, flipping casually through the next page while trying to contain the grin starting to tug more insistently at your lips. "I could help you with that."

Alex however, for once, doesn't seem to get your meaning, and so your offer is merely answered with a scoffed laugh.

"Oh, really? You can find a last minute flight to Istanbul that makes just one stopover and costs less than a thousand dollars in this season?" Her voice drips with skepticism and that same frustration and... _tension_ that you want to ease.

Alex is never worried about her finances, the way she constantly spoils you is proof enough, but you can understand her annoyance about paying such an unnecessarily high price for a flight that isn't even direct.

Despite the sour sting of sarcasm in her tone, however, the sight of her looking so annoyed is... oddly endearing, and it only makes you smile wider, especially when she turns to look at you, expectantly at first, waiting for an actual answer, only for that expression to soften, for her furrowed eyebrows to smooth out as her eyes flutter shut and she releases a long breath through her nose that sounds both frustrated and apologetic for the way she's just kind of snapped at you.

"I'm sorry, Pipes. I'm just-"

"I think you could use a break." You dismiss her unnecessary apology and interrupt her before she can say anything else, closing and setting your book aside on the nightstand.

She shakes her head, turning back to her laptop screen and resuming her glaring at the list of flights. "Nuh uh, I can't. I need to book this flight within the next couple of hours or we are going to have to wait for like, _forever,_ at the airport to catch the next coincidence. I don't have time to stretch my legs."

"I wasn't asking you to." You dismiss with a shrug, and it's that disinterested tone, that same dismissal and nonchalance that has her glance curiously back at you.

You take that as an encouragement, swinging your legs over the edge of the bed and getting up, padding barefoot towards her.

"In fact," You continue, deliberately slowing down your last few approaching steps now that you (or at least the display of your long, bare legs) have gained her full attention. "My suggestion doesn't involve you getting up from that chair at all."

She is so exhausted and frustrated and tense that she doesn't even seem to notice the little smirk dancing on your lips, only getting what you mean when you come to a stop right in front of her and slowly drop on your knees. A sight that even in her state of unequivocal tiredness has still its effect, which resonates even louder when you rest your hands on her thighs, thumbs teasingly circling the softness of the skin there.

"I know how hard it is for you to focus when you are _like this."_ You say softly, hands inching closer towards her waist just as your gaze drops briefly between her legs, and you know that it isn't because she feels self-conscious of the scrutiny the reason why she shifts once more, immediately noticing the small grimace on her face when you glance back up at her.

So far she has done nothing if not _exactly_ proving your point.

She needs some... _relief._

"Piper-"

You don't know if she is about to protest or what, but the slump of her shoulders and her tone as she frustratedly exhales are enough to give you an idea, and so you interrupt her again before she has the chance to say anything else.

"Five minutes." You simply tell her, trying for kindly authoritative but inevitably shifting towards the softness of pleading. And it's probably that same tender edge in your voice, reflected even more plainly in your eyes, what finally elicits a little twitch of a smile on her gorgeous face.

You lean in to plant a quick yet tender kiss on the inside of her thigh, soothingly running your hands up those exquisitely toned legs, keeping your eyes locked with hers until you reach the waistband of her shorts and underwear, hooking your fingers through them but not pulling just yet.

The consent is wordless.

As it almost always is with you.

It passes between the same knowing look and this time it's also accompanied by the slightest lift of her hips.

A minimal tilt that is just enough to allow you to pull those two thin pieces of clothing down her long, creamy legs.

The first whiff of her arousal reaches your nostrils. So thick and heady in its essence, and yet so light, so much lighter than yours, but still intense enough in its perfect blend of sweetness and traces of salt to make your own mouth water, igniting a bright, scorching spark of desire in your belly that you can easily feel travel all the way down between your legs. Subtly and gently at first, only to receive a first, responding dull throb in the moment your gaze returns to her now completely bare lower half and catch sight of the prize, already glinting with desire, waiting between her legs.

She parts them further, purposefully, offering the best, most exquisite view, and you are left completely unable to do anything except take advantage of the moment and just... admire her.

From the neatly trimmed tuft of dark hair resting above her sex, to the tender, pink folds parted in front of you, glistening with the slickness of arousal pouring from her tight opening.

But for how delightful that sight is, your attention, your main focus, keeps returning on her clit, already hard and swollen, peaking out from beneath its thin protective hood, showing the extremely sensitive tip pulsing with its own heartbeat.

Your own core aches, clenching in sympathy in front of that plain need, and you press your legs together in an attempt to contain the throb that you can feel increasing there.

You are aware of how impressive Alex's control is. You experience it almost every day, whenever you get into some practice that requires it. But seeing her like this, in such conditions, makes you realize that she must have an even more hellish self-restraint than you thought, because if the roles were reversed, there is _no way_ you would have been able to ignore this state of arousal and not have just... jumped her on the bed.

"It's not like I mind the scrutiny kid, but do you intend to just keep staring?"

Your gaze snaps up to her at the sound of that deep voice, fixing on the smirk gracing her lips before shifting to the endless, darker pools of desire her green eyes have turned into, rippling with the glint of mischief and affection that you always find in there in these _situations._

You decide to just ignore her question.

She knows very well that you intend to do so much more than just staring.

"I take it back." You tell her at last. "I think I'm just going to need three minutes." The cheekiness in that overly confident statement would have been enough to impress her, but you manage to surprise her even further when you throw her a smirk, once again cutting off her reply, this time by lean in and licking her, starting from her opening and gathering her juices all the way up to her clit, turning whatever equally cheeky response she had ready into a long, soft, breathy moan that dies into a low humming sound of pure delight in the back of her throat.

You wait until her eyes flutter shut before you let yours do the same, focusing on the aroma spreading on your tongue with sweet familiarity and that specific undertone that makes that taste so _uniquely_ hers.

You can't help the appreciative moan that rumbles in your chest.

 _She tastes as wonderful as ever._

Besides taking that extra second to savor the first taste of her, you don't waste time.

You don't tease her. You couldn't even if you wanted to.

Your lips seal around her with ease, feeling the responding twitch of her clit when you suck her a little more purposefully in your mouth, picking up a steady rhythm, altering between long, thorough laps, and soft, gentle sucks.

Your hand tightens firmly around her thigh, lifting it only to position it over your shoulder, parting her further and urging her closer. Alex promptly meets you halfway, taking in your wordless invitation to scoot closer towards the edge of the chair, offering you even more space when she lifts her other leg and rests her foot on the armchair, spreading herself as open as possible under the voracity of your mouth.

It's so easy to get lost in the feeling of her like this.

In the rich sweetness coating your tongue. In the insistent roll of her hips canting forward for more. In the exquisite sounds that start increasing in volume and depth above you. And in the hand that, at last, like you have been yearning to feel, comes to rest on the back of your head, slipping through your hair, fingertips twitching against your scalp, holding you possessively there, using that gradually tightening grip to selfishly grind harder against your mouth.

Such a simple touch, but your heart still flutters wildly and your core still clenches tightly on itself. Because Alex is loving and careful and infinitely _considerate_ in her scorching passion...

But stripping her of her restraints, where that primal selfishness lies beneath, is the most rewarding accomplishment for you.

If possible, you love her even more like this.

Raw and true to her real nature. To the magnificent wild creature that she is.

The intimacy of experiencing her like this would never stop to amaze you, or to make these encounters feel so uniquely precious, every single time.

The desire that gets stirred in you is something you have never experienced with anyone else before - in the act of simply giving - but with Alex, whenever her intoxicating scent and her delicious taste fills your nostrils and coats your tongue, you can feel yourself growing wetter and needier by the second.

You can feel her opening twitching against your mouth, smearing it with more of her slick essence, and it's that feeling that has your free hand come to rest right underneath your chin, fingertips brushing against that tender, sensitive spot just below her entrance, but not pushing in just yet.

Alex loves your mouth more than she loves penetration, and while you know that she is definitely not opposed to it, you still wait for her to decide. But the permission comes instantly.

A hissed "yes" that is both consent and impatience.

You don't make her wait. Just press two fingers against that twitching ring of muscles and slip effortlessly inside of her. She is so wet that you meet no resistance at all, just the tight clinging heat of her inner walls.

You revel in that warmth, wrapped so possessively around you, fluttering and quivering and coaxing you to move.

Even without her commands her body still demands things from you, speaking a language that you have learned and can recognize even in its occasional subtlety.

So you press deeper, feel the space surrounding you, the ridges of her velvety walls, until you find that spot, hooking your fingers there and curling against it.

Alex groans out loud as soon as you brush it with your fingertips, squeezing repeatedly around you in approval while your mouth keeps working steadily on her clit, lapping, sucking, bringing her closer towards the edge, at an even faster pace when you start to curl more purposefully against that swollen spot on her front wall.

She was already worked up, you know that. It's the reason why you decided to do something about it instead of leaving her there, squirming uncomfortably on the chair.

But it's still so deeply satisfying hearing her groans and muffled cries of pleasure, feeling the enthusiasm of her rolling hips, the way her heel digs harder into your shoulder blade as she brings you closer to her with her leg.

A couple of more curls and a few swirls of your tongue it's really all it takes.

Her body gains the unmistakable stiffness of her impending fall, muscles tightening up, ready to snap for a split second before she finally let go with a glorious shout of your name.

It's so incredibly rewarding feeling her come, _because of you,_ so much faster than you thought possible knowing that usually, she likes to savor every single thrust, each curl of your fingers and lap of your tongue, _thoroughly._

Hearing her come, feeling her trip over that edge with your name on your lips, feeling clenching repeatedly around you, tightening, almost painfully, her grip on the back of your head, is almost enough to push you out from that careful balance you have so admirably managed to maintain until now.

But this isn't about you.

This is about _her._

And your pleasure derives from making sure that she rides _hers_ completely, drawing out every little shudder until the grip on the back of your head loses strength and comes to just rest lightly on the side of your neck, where her thumb lovingly traces the curve of your jaw.

A gesture that speaks to you like a praise of an owner to a pet. Or, better in your case, to the loyal sub that you are.

You dutifully guide her through the aftershock, through those gentle waves of adjustment, licking her clean of every drop, including your own fingers once you have carefully pulled them out from her still occasionally twitching core.

The sound of her breathing is all you can hear over the settling pounding of your heart in your ears. So sweet, sultry, and just slightly labored.

Pride swells inside your chest at the knowledge of being the reason for it. A feeling so powerful that almost threatens to burst free from your ribcage when you realize that you have been probably under the established three minutes limit.

Despite the crashing intensity with which her orgasm hit, Alex recovers pretty quickly.

And you are not even that surprised that, when you finally glance up at her, wiping the traces of her release from your mouth with the back of your hand, you notice that there is that little cocky smile already tugging at her lips as she regains her breathing. That satisfied smirk that sparks with the same mischief glinting in the sea of desire that you can see rippling in her darkened eyes as soon as they flutter open.

Shakily, she unhooks her leg from the armchair and also the other one from your shoulder. Even her strength and the general awareness that gets stripped during the peak of passion seem to be returning to her with remarkable speed, and you know what is coming next even before she sets her feet on the floor. Even before she urges you up, and yet, when she does and leans forward to kiss you, pulling you towards her at the same time, in the moment she picks you up you still yelp a little in surprise, but your legs waste no time in wrapping around her hips.

She carries you with ease to the bed, laying you both down, and while there is nothing in the world that would tear you away from this moment and from the comforting weight of her settling so perfectly on top of you, you still decide to ask - probably just taking advantage of the occasion to tease her a little like she would definitely do with you in such case.

"I thought you said that you had to book a flight."

Her eyes narrow, but there is only playfulness and desire glinting into those emerald lakes.

"Yeah, but you kept your word on the three minutes, and this leaves us with two more." She reasons. "Why should we waste them?"

Yeah, why should you?

She makes an _exceptionally valid_ point.

And it's not like you would _ever_ dare to protest to that, but even if you did, there is very little you could do anyway when you feel her hands already tugging at your shorts and tank top.

"Especially since it's more than enough time to make you come _at least twice."_ She accuses. All sharp teeth and infuriating smugness as she quickly and effortlessly strips you of those few clothes you are wearing.

Your cheeks flare with the unmistakable tinge of embarrassment in hearing that, but doesn't matter how hard you could struggle to find a way to respond to her teasing accusation of you being - sometimes - a little... _fast,_ in reaching your peak. She is _so_ right.

 _And totally her fault,_ you think. _Hers and of her wonderfully skilled fingers and tongue._

"Just remember," She breathes in your ear, low and husky and so exquisitely sultry, fingers inching closer to your now bare core, fingertips tingling along the inside of your thigh, driving you even more insane with the overwhelming need swelling further in your belly. "That if we get carried away, and lose track of time, and forget to book that flight before this afternoon, you don't get to whine about the extra stop over we'll have to make in Zurich."

Despite the growing desperation for her touch, a slow grin still stretches on your face upon hearing that.

"Zurich, uh?" It's hard to pretend curiosity with the full, excited smile on your lips, but you try anyway, at least succeeding in gaining Alex's attention.

"I'm sure we can find a way to pass time there." You offer nonchalantly. "You know how Switzerland is obsessed with cleaning. I bet their airport has _super clean_ restrooms."

Your suggestion is rewarded with one of her full, blooming, delighted smiles.

"You naughty, horny little thing." She teases, shaking her head, but the taunt holds nothing if not all of her affection.

"You love me just like this." You counter back, not challengingly, but with that same cheekiness that has possessed you earlier, but that melts as soon as you catch the sudden softness in her eyes, the openness in her gaze that makes your heart skip the next few beats before finding its rhythm once more.

"That's not the only reason." She says, stroking your cheek, brushing a strand of hair from the side of your face with that same infinite tenderness you sometimes wonder how can fit inside of her with the rest of her wild nature.

There are some many ways you could return the sentiment, so many words you could say back. Instead, you decide to kiss her and pour into that kiss everything that you feel for her.

You lean in at the same time.

And all of a sudden, in the instant your lips touch, time and schedules and job responsibilities don't seem so relevant to her anymore.

She might have torn off you the few clothes you were wearing in a rush, but now, when she starts touching you, it's with nothing but absolute patience and reverence.

She kisses you soft and slow and deep, until you melt completely under her, arms coming up to wrap loosely around her shoulders, craving further closeness as your legs also spread wider of their own will to welcome her better between the cradle of your hips, and then, inside you, where she takes the same sweet time in feeling the clinging heat surrounding her before start moving, swallowing each moan that slips from your lips in between the most tender kisses.


End file.
